Knuckles:To Save A Planet
by SonicTheWriter
Summary: Knuckles tries to get to know rouge but while that bad things occur. rated t for mild cussing suxh as d-word s-word h-word
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles:To Save a Planet

Story: Two months after the events of Sonic Heroes, Knuckles The Echidna decides he should get to know a certain bat...

"So, Knuckles whats this all about"? Rouge asked. "I just wanted to see if you were worth my time and my now effort to hang out with you". The Echidna said. Rouge picked up her drink and begin to take a small sip from it when she noticed Sonic and Amy in the alleyway. "Ummmm, Knuckles whats going on with Sonic and Amy in that alley way?" "It's probably nothing, finish your food". "come on knuckles it looks serious." "Fine" The echidna said. "So amy dont say a word and your brain wont be blown out." "Why are you acting so weird sonic" "maybe i'm holding you for ransom". "Let her go!" Cried a very special fox. "Tails!" screamed Knuckles. "Becareful!" "Ok Knuckles, Allright sonic let her go and lets go home and have a couple of chili dogs." "Fine, little buddy, lets go." "Rouge, want to visit Station Squares Casino?" "Uhh maybe we should go to the Master Emerald and watch its gleaming beauty." "No can do bat-girl, i cant allow anyone to go vis- SHIT! I forgot about the master emerald!" So, Knuckles took the Tornado 2 and flew away to what is known as Angel Island.

"Oh man im too late!" Cried the crimson Echidna. "Well well well, look who it is!" Said a mysterious voice from behind the emeralds altar. "Alright come out of there and you get out of here scot-free." "I dont think so, Echidna, i'll take this." said the metallic villain in the moon's glow. The master emerald was teleported away to eggman's base back at egg forretress. "Oh Shit." "Tails Tails Tails!" "Yeah, Knux." "We need to get the master emerald back to angel island, because, its crashing to the very waters of the mystic ruins. Said the infuriated echidna. "Listen, ill get Sonic and Rouge to help out." "Ok, oh and one more thing." "Yeah knux?" "Thanks". ~Rouge Point Of View~ Well that was weird, i was invited to dinner with Knuckles and Bam! I was left as that asshole went for my future gem. Oh well, i guess i have to find another way to get him distracted away from it. ~Knuckles Point Of View~ Now i have to get back the master emerald at all costs. But where the hell did it go,and who took it? Oh well i should go tell Rouge why i ran out on her, unless she already knows. Well here goes the phone call... "What the hell do you want now? Are you calling to tell me that you are going to run off on me again?" "No, Rouge, I called to tell you the master emerald was stolen, so i need you to contact Shadow and Omega so we can get it back." "Fine, whatever but you owe me" Said Rouge as she hung up. "Now where do i go to get Shadow and Omega?"

White Acropolis-3a.m. mission Go "No need to rush Omega." "EGGMAN WILL BE ELIMINATED AT ALL COSTS." "Thats the spirit Omega, lets keep movi- Dammit Rouge dont call me now." Screamed Shadow. Shadow answers his bluetooth headset. "Hello" "Shadow we need you to help get the master emerald back." "Wait, who's "we"." "Dammit Shadow do i have to explain everything? Me,Knuckles,Tails,Amy, and Sonic are trying to get the master emerald back so we need you and Omega." "Ok, well go but watch the tone troublemaker." Shadow said as he hung up. "Mephilles, Stop right there!" Screamed an unidentified silver object. "Damn,not here not now!" "Prepare to DIE!" "Wait, who are you!" "I'm Silver, now Die!" Shadow and silver traded blows, but little did Silver know Shadow has the upper hand in there fights. Shadow Tossed a Chaos Spear at Silver as he deflected it with his telekinesis. "Omega attack him!" "AFFIRMATIVE." Omega shot silver 5-10 times with his guns, and he fell to his knees. "Hmph, did you think you could defeat the ultimate lifeform.

All heroes joining this epic journey came to Tails's lab back at the mystic ruins... "Allright everyone ready to go?" asked the very curious fox. "Yeah" everyone said. "lets go!" cried the anxious fox. The AirFox soon started its engines and took off. Sonic decided to strike up a conversation with a very mad Shadow. "So, Shadow, how did you managed to get tricked into this one this time?" "aw shut up you blue disgrace, you have to idea what i had to do to come here." "Ok sorry for asking". "Can this thing go any faster Tails?" "Sorry 600 Mph is'nt fast enough Knuckles." "I just need to get there to Eggman's base to reason with him and i dont want any interruptions." ~EGGMAN'S BASE~ "Hahahahahahaha! This is perfect, all i need is the super and chaos emeralds to power my new Super Death Egg's Laser cannon and its goodbye universe. but what i dont understand is why i want to destroy my own home planet (Earth) but i need to in order to kill Sonic and all his friends." Metal Sonic came in to give Eggman a status report to the Laser Cannon. "Sir, the cannon is doing fine without said emeralds but in order to get full effect i should visit every special stage to get it." "Do whatever it takes, just get the emeralds!" ~AIRFOX~ Sonic and Co. were sleep upon the Air Fox except Tails who was driving. ~Knuckles Talking in Dream~ Man, i need to get to that Eggman. But how? How will i get there in time to prevent world domination? I dont know, i just dont know. i'll think of something soon but boy is it bugging me that i cant get there in time. How could i let this happen? ~Regular POV~ "Aaaaaahhhh! Were going down!" screamed Tails as he piloted the Air Fox to its doom.

"What!" screamed Knuckles and Sonic as the Airfox went down. "No No No No No! Tails your supposed to be a genius, why could you let this happen!" "its not my fault some large source of energy hit it and and!" Tails immediately burst in tears. "I just dont know what to do, its hard to pilot when your being screamed at by a Big red Beast!" "Great the kid wont shut it and now where going die!" Said Rouge. "Stop it everyone, with the negativity." Sobbed Amy. Cream attempted to confort Amy. "Please Amy Dont cry, and dont make feel so bad." "Hey i did'nt do that on purpose i did it out of anger." "We're going to Crash!" Screamed Rouge. Boom,Crash! "Uhh,Where are we?" said Knuckles. "w-we made it to Resort Island." Said a very terrified Tails. "Alright since im the most physically oldest i'll say we get into groups of two." Dictated Rouge. "OK?" questioned Knuckles. " Ok Me and Tails will go, Amy and Cream can go, Shadow and Omega can go, and Knuckles and rouge can go." Said Sonic. "Sounds like a plan, eh knuckles?" "... Sure..." Suddenly, a pair of red eyes motioned for our two tailed fox to come his way. "S-s-s-s-s-sonic!" "What little buddy?" "Red eyes are calling me to its way, I'm feeling this weird urge to go to it." "No Tails!" Cried Sonic. "You can fight the desire." "Ok".

~TEAM SHADOW~ "Ok Omega lets do this." "OK SHADOW LETS PROCEED TO FIND ALL THE NATURAL TREE WOOD AND OTHER RESOURCES TO BRING TO TAILS SO HE MAY PROCEED TO BUILD US A NEW AIRFOX TO GET TO THE FLYING EGG FORRETRESS JUST ABOVE US." "Ok, we should go to the West of the island and check there." "AFFIRMATIVE" "Uhh, oooh, Ahhaaaaaaaa!" "SHADOW STOP FOOLING AND LETS CONTINUE THE MISSION." ~memory haunting shadow~ "Shadow give them a chance to be happy." "Maria!" ~Team Shadow~ thirty minutes later Shadow and Omega get all the things they need for Tails. ~Team Amy~ "So Cream what if Sonic asked to marry me today?" "It's highly unlikely that should happen but you never know what goes through 's mind." "No help Cream." "Sorry i guess we should take the North of the island." "yeah Cream i know that." "we need to find coconuts for Tails." "Ok we have like ten of them so we should be good to sit around and talk about the guys we like right?" asked Amy. "yeah but my mom said I can't have a boyfriend or anything like that." "Well no one said anything about that Cream, what i mean is just talk about them and stuff, surely you could do that. If not, dont tell your mother." "ok" agreed Cream. ~Team Knuckles~ "We need to get some Flicky's for food, so we'll search the South perimeter of the island to get the birds Tails needs for a meal he will create. Said Knuckles. "Ok, but how will we get them ." "Watch it bat-girl!" "What dont like the name ?" "No i dont so stop saying it!" "Hey look i'll get you the rings and you use your lightning attack to get it down*." said Rouge *(play sonic adventure 2) "Take this!" screamed as he struck down five of the best birds in the sky. "Got them!" "Fine job Mr. Crims- I mean Knuckles." "Hmph just dont expect me to be this understanding next time." ~Team Sonic~ "Ok now we must gather water for the trip."Said the blue blur. "ok that's easy but do you think Knuckles is really mad at me for letting us get struck down?" "Nah he was probably just angry, he's cooled off now." "Well we got the water lets return to the rest since we covered the East Section we should travel West to reach the way to the center" "Nice Thinking Tails!"

"Ok Tails we brought everything." "Great now i'll need two hours to turn the coconuts milk into a gas for the plane i'll create with the wood." "So Shadow, Omega told me what happened in the forest part of the island, are you ok shadow?" "yeah, im fine Rouge, why do you care about me anyway?" "Well Shadow,even if you believe everyone is against you, know that always I'll remain by your side. Remember that" "Thanks Rouge." "Hey Forget your little moment you two and give me and Sonic a hand!" Screamed Knuckles. The Heroes Sonic,Knuckles,Shadow and Rouge got Amy and Cream to safety so they go prepare to fight Chaos6 . "Hey want to fight blue freak?"said Sonic. "..." said Chaos6. "Oh so you dont talk much do ya? good enough for me!" Sonic and Chaos fought as Knuckles and Rouge crept behind and smacked him from the behind when Sonic finally realized something. "Hey!, you need chaos emeralds for Chaos to change appearence, therefore he has six chaos emeralds!" "Good thinking Sonic" screamed Rouge. So when the four brave heroes destroyed such a beast he spilled 6 chaos emeralds onto the ground, but they soon found the last one due to chaos emeralds being able to attract each other.

"Done!" Yelled a very Foxy Fox. "Awesome" Said Knuckles. "Now we can save the earth!" "As much as it pains me to do this but you need the emeralds more than i do so take them." "Thanks Rouge, I owe you one." "Yeah". So Knuckles Transformed into Super Knuckles and just before he flew off he decided to tell all his friends what he really thought of all of them. "Sonic, your a blue dude and you pretty cool, Tails your my good friend and im sorry if i hurt your feelings earlier, Shadow your a mysterious Artificial lifeform but your good enough, Omega your a powerhouse unmatched by nothing other than my self, Amy your a short tempered girl i desire to protect, Cream your a polite, sweet little rabbit it would kill me to see you get injured, and Rouge, your a Mischievious jewel thief that I-i-i-i Love!" Knuckles flew up to the Egg Forretress. "Sonic, did Knuckles just-?" "Yeah he did Tails he did." ~Egg Forretress~ "Eggman, i've aquired every super emerald need to power your laser except..." "Except what!" "The chaos emeralds, but i feel a strong energy force coming up to us." "Its Him!" ~Knuckles Flight~ "Ok powers, dont fail me now!" Knuckles flew up to the Super Death Egg, and when he entered he was too late. "Too late Knuckles, but we dont need the chaos emeralds, we got the next best thing, Super Emeralds!" "Damn you Eggman, i bet you sure feel proud of yourself for this." "Your right i do but feel this!" Eggman's Super Remover hit Knuckles, Stripping him of his super power. "Aaaaah, Go to hell Eggman!" " Prepare to Di-,S-s-s-s-sonic!" "Oh yeah Eggman time to party!" "No my plans will be ruined, METAL SONIC! Go fight them while i charge the laser!" "GOT IT EGGMAN!"

"You Fools prepare to die by my hand!" Bellowed Metal Sonic. Knuckles had to get Sonic to go super and destroy the laser. "Sonic go use the emeralds to turn super and go destroy the laser!" "Got it Red red!" Sonic turned hyper using the power of the emeralds remotely. "Knuckles Spin me around!" "Got it Tails!" Tails was spun around and he was thrown into metal sonic at high speeds and Tails was caught and slammed to the Floor! "OW!" "Prepare to taste my boots metal freak!" Rouge kicked the metal madness into the control room, where they found Eggman. "Eggman stop your plans." "No i've gotten to far to give up! Thirty seconds 'tiil Doomsday!" "Dammit Eggman,You've improved since me and Omega have been here!" "Why thank you Shadow Would you like to join?" "In your dreams! I'll send you straight to Hell!" "Is that so?" "Yeah! Chaos Blast!" "Ahh you stopped the charging!" ~At the laser~ Sonic finally reached the laser and all he had to do is slam into the laser. "Light Speed Attack! GO!" Sonic charged and destroyed it saving everyone from danger! Tails got everyone aboard the AirFox 2, and they got to earth safe. "So Knuckles did you mean it when you said you loved me? "Yeah why would i lie about something so serious?" "In that case, I love you too. "Aww look at the couple!" Mocked Tails. "Don't be so rude !" "Sorry, Cream want to get a pizza?" "Sure!"

Metal Sonic then flew to a distant planet, known as little planet. "I will soon be the ruler of a planet and not ever to be damned to enternity in hell." "So, you do need help?" Said a robot in the midst of the planet. "Who are you?" " I'm Silver Sonic..."

~Back to Angel Island~ Knuckles Final Thoughts~ Well i saved the world, with help from my friends. I knew i would have to save the world one day, but i never expected some so great like this. Also, i never expected to get to know Rouge as i do now. But getting some new friends gets new Cons, Such as, Rouge calling me . The pros of my life include the thought of having Rouge as my own and i now am the guardian of the Super and Chaos emeralds as well. Oh yeah! Thats right! I keep the emeralds surrounding the master emerald. It feels good to have what you've wanted for a longtime to suddenly be offered to you such a way it was to me. I just hope Eggman does'nt hatch another plan. I guess thats it, wait one more thing, My life is great as can be expected and i hope nothing ever gets between me and my new girlfriend.

~Epilogue~

Sonic and Tails Moved to Station Square and cooked chili dogs for dinner all Year, and they decide to open a ring bank, aside from Sonic's world saving. Amy and Cream Moved in with Sonic and Tails as their girlfriends, while Vanilla decided Cream could only hug Tails, No more. Shadow and Omega Continued to work with G.U.N., earning the title of a warhog for Shadow and warmachine for Shadow. Knuckles and Rouge moved to Angel Island Together, and they decided to keep the emeralds together. Eggman tryed to hatch a new plan but got brain cancer and he created a cure, after that, he decided to unleash a villain know as Nazo...


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles:To Save A Planet Again Story: A year after the events of the original story, Knuckles finds his relatiosip with Rouge, hard to maintain, as he fights Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, and Metal Knuckles

"Oh, Knuckles, why cant we ever just get along?" Said Rouge. "Hey,i'm trying to get along it really ain't my fault, that many interruptions get in our way." Said Knuckles "Well can't you ever make an effort to keep them away for good?" "Hey listen up Rouge, even if things work out i still got to keep the master emerald safe so no plans can ever be made!" Screamed the Echidna. "Fine Knuckles be that way, i'm going home!" "Whatever." Said Knuckles. Rouge flew home, but after she left Knuckles tried to figure out if that was the smartest idea he has evermade, or was it his worst.

Knuckles POV Oh man I think I messed things up big-time. oh well its what she gets trying to make me surrender my emerald to enemies just so i can hang out with her. Oh,well its her lost.

"Yo, Tails." said Sonic. "Sup, Sonic!" "Nothing much buddy, well listen, me and Amy have gotten married last month right?" "Yep, it was so sexy. "Uh yeah" said sonic ignoring Tails's last comment. "Anyway i just wanted to say me and Amy are going to finally do it." "what? why?" "To keep the population of hedgehogs everywhere up, you should be happy for us!" i would be if me and Cream had'nt already done it!" Said Tails a he covered his mouth. "You what?" "Sorry, Sonic but that milk with the tequila, did'nt really help at that bar we visisted last week." "Holy Shit Tails your in some deep Fuck when she's pregnant." "yeah well she'll be fine besides, she isnt." "Not yet!" "Hey Sonic, Tails!"  
>Said Rouge. "Oh, what do you want." said Sonic. "Me and Knuckles had a fight, what should we do?" "Just talk through it, and remember, dont upset that son of a-" Sonic tried to finish as Knuckles ran in and said... "Rouge, i'm so sorry for all i've done to upset you can you forgive me please?" "Well since you asked i will!" "Thanks so much!" said Knuckles as he kissed her, fighting for domination in between there mouths. He was just about to tear her clothes off when he remembered something. "Oh shit, Nazo is back!"<br>"what do you mean?" Said Rouge. "Well he wanted to fight me so i got to go. bye Rouge!" He said as he jumped out the window and glided to Station Square. "alright Shithead where are you at?" "Right here, Dumbass!" Said Nazo as he fought Knuckles.

Nazo swiftly kicked Knuckles in the gut making him spit out altleast a pint of blood. "*cough cough*" Coughed Knuckles. They went to work grabbing cars and signs to smack the shit out of eachother. Knuckles used his lightning power to shock Nazo down to the ground. But Nazo wasnt giving up as he jumped into mid-air and transformed. Knuckles did the same as they continued to pummel each other until Knuckles straight arm punched Nazo in the heart, piercing him with the Spike on his fist. "Uh, you..you...you,uhhhh"  
>Said Nazo as he died. "Hmmphm did you actually think you could defeat me?" Soon Metal Sonic flew in the room grabbing Knuckles and taking him the Ultimate Death Egg.<br>Why hello there Knuckles, how are you?" "Shut it Eggman, why did you get me here?" "Because i want to tell you about my new plan for world domination. Eggman soon told him about his plan to bomb Earth using his Ultimate Death Egg. Knuckles stood there listening slightly getting surprised on how well thought out the plan was. "Holy shit Eggman you are evil." "Thank you Knuckles, now be gone!" He said as he was ejected out the Ultimate Death Egg and was falling throuugh mid-air when he fell on Amy.  
>"Oh,Knuckles, i didnt know you wanted me!" "Amy, its a misunderstanding i fell from the sky and now that you know leave your dress on and let me up." "No Knuckles you, want to have sex with me dont you?" "No i dont Amy leave me alone." "Fine!" She said as he ran away and in his home. "Rouge call Shadow, Sonic, Tails,Amy, and we need to get to Eggman!" "Yeah sure!"<p>

Soon all the friends met and they got to the death egg just in time to stop Eggman. Everyone that could transform did so and they one the battle.

Epilogue: Sonic and Amy did it.  
>Tails and Cream had a child Knuckles and rouge got married Eggman was beaten half to death <p>


End file.
